L'anniversaire du boss ou comment rater une fête
by Kuro-Squ-chan
Summary: 10 octobre... C'est l'euphorie au manoir de la Varia. Et ce n'est pas au goût de notre Boss préféré, qui lui préfèrera "célébrer" son anniversaire autrement...


**Disclaimer:** Il parait que les personnages sont à Akira Yamano-sensei... Dommage...

**Commentaires de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes et tous. Eh bien voilà je me lance enfin sur les chemins de l'écriture... Faut dire que j'ai été "formée" (pervertie en fait) par ma bien aimée **Royale Belette-chan**. Donc je vous présente mon premier one-shot. Et quel OS... En ce 10 octobre, je débute avec une fic anniv', une spéciale XS... que d'émotions! En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!

ET... BON ANNIVERSAIRE XANXUS-SAMA!

**Remerciements: **Tous mes remerciements vont à ma Belette-chan adorée! Merci à toi pour m'avoir fait découvrir le monde de KHR, de m'avoir convertie aux fanfics avant de finalement me lancer moi-même. Merci aussi pour tes corrections et tes conseils avisés! Love you sweetheart!

* * *

><p><strong><span>L'anniversaire du boss ou comment rater une fête « surprise »<span>**

Xanxus fulminait. Il était enfermé dans son bureau avec son trop bruyant déchet de second, qui veillait à ce que son boss signe bien toute la paperasse en retard. Agité, Superbi Squalo n'arrêtait pas de gigoter à droite et à gauche, jetant de rapides coups d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, tout en soupirant.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce t'as à t'agiter comme ça déchet ? Lâcha Xanxus, en assenant un brutal coup de tampon sur un document.

- Vooiiiii, j'suis pas agité ! Répondit le second, en évitant soigneusement le regard carmin de son boss.

- Tch…

Le brun posa le tampon sur l'encrier et attrapa un verre rempli de la boisson ambrée qu'il préférait. Il huma son parfum ancien et en savoura une bonne gorgée. Soudain, un énorme fracas retentit dans le manoir, suivi du cri strident d'un de ses sous-fifres. Squalo s'était figé brusquement, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de sa tempe. _« Vooiii, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces imbéciles ? Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça de retenir cet enfoiré de boss dans son bureau ! »_

- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à gueuler comme ça l'autre déchet de tapette ! Hurla le balafré, brisant le verre qu'il tenait encore à la main.

Xanxus se levait déjà de son fauteuil, les mains à portées de ses X-guns. Il avait parcouru la moitié de la distance entre son bureau et la porte lorsque l'argenté le retint par le bras.

- Voii, Xanxus. J'vais voir ce que font ces imbéciles. Toi, finis donc ta paperasse !

- A qui crois-tu que tu es en train de donner un ordre-là, déchet ? Va donc leur dire que s'ils tiennent à aller en mission prochainement, ils feraient mieux de cesser leurs conneries ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Conclut-il en attrapant son second par le menton.

A ce geste, Squalo, l'épéiste braillard de la Varia, ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement. Il pouvait sentir le bourbon dans l'haleine de son boss tout près de son visage, non pas qu'il aime particulièrement cet alcool mais l'odeur n'était pas déplaisante dans la bouche du brun. Reprenant un peu de contenance, l'argenté s'écarta de la poigne de son supérieur.

- Vooiii, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en arriver là… Je reviens dans pas longtemps, t'as intérêt à avoir fini à mon retour, je t'amène d'autres rapports à lire.

- Dégage de là, sale déchet ! Pointe ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de papier et je te le signerais à coup de X-gun ! Eut-il à peine le temps de gueuler, son second ayant déjà pris les voiles.

Le brun se dirigea vers le bar. Il en sortit un autre verre et pris une autre bouteille, la précédente étant bien entamée. Il entendit un nouveau fracas dans le couloir avec cette fois-ci la voix de l'autre braillard de requin en prime. Jurant dans sa tête, Xanxus alla s'asseoir sur le canapé un moment. Puis, un objet attira son regard sur le bureau de son déchet de second. Il s'en saisit d'une main et le retourna pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un calendrier. La date du jour était le 10 octobre. « 10 octobre… Hmm, 10 octobre ? ». Sans prévenir, il lâcha le calendrier qui tomba par terre. Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent en réalisant quel jour on était aujourd'hui et il se leva brusquement.

- Bordel de merde ! Il s'est bien fichu de moi ce foutu déchet!

Ne tenant pas rester une minute de plus dans ce manoir empli de déchets festifs, le boss de la Varia prit son manteau et –oui – il fuit sa propre demeure… par la fenêtre.

OoOoOoOoOo

- VOOOIIIIIIII ! Lussuria ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Beugla l'argenté, en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant qu'un des lustres de la pièce était par terre, explosé en mille morceaux. Lévi était assis à côté, l'air sonné. Non loin de lui, se trouvait Prince the ripper qui produisait son rire si particulier, tout en se tenant les côtes.

- Ara… Squalo, que fais-tu là ? Tu devais rester avec Boss-chan dans son bureau.

- Vooii, comment veux-tu que je reste avec lui si vous foutez un tel bordel ? Il est déjà assez soupçonneux comme ça… Et ça, c'est quoi ? Dit-il en désignant le carnage.

- Ma ma… Squ-chan, disons qu'il y a eu… un regrettable incident quand Lévi a voulu accrocher les banderoles aux lustres.

- VOOIIiii, mais tu te fous de moi ? On a pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Grouillez-vous à faire ce qui doit être fait avant que l'autre enfoiré de boss finisse par descendre voir ce qui se passe.

- Ma ma… Calme-toi Squ-chan, tu sais bien que le stress n'est pas bon pour tes cheveux. Tu devrais remonter au bureau de Boss-chan, il ne faudrait pas qu'il découvre nos préparations.

- Voi, facile pour toi de dire ça ! Avec tout ce barouf, il va bien finir par comprendre. Et puis, c'était une connerie dès le départ de vouloir fêter l'anniversaire de ce Boss colérique !

- Squ-chan ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 25 ans ! Il faut fêter ça dignement.

Lévi se releva enfin. Tanguant un peu sur ses jambes, il rejoignit péniblement le canapé le plus près sous les esclaffements du maniaque aux couteaux.

- Vooiii, la ferme, prince stupide! D'ailleurs, où est Mammon ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant en l'air le gardien de la brume.

- Mammon est parti en disant qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour dépenser le moindre centime pour la fête… Répondit l'extravagant gardien du soleil.

- Tch… Mais il s'fout de la gueule du monde ce déchet volant ! Voi, faut vraiment tout faire soi-même, ma parole ! Hurla-t-il, en retroussant les manches.

Squalo, ce n'est pas ta tâche du jour ! Répliqua le boxeur. Toi, tu dois t'occuper du boss et veiller à ce qu'il ne descende pas à la salle à manger.

- Ushishishi… C'est au capitaine qu'il incombe cette lourde mission. Après tout, tu es le seul en qui le Boss peut passer ses nerfs, d'une façon… ou d'une autre !

- Vooii, fais pas chier ! Vous avez qu'à vous démerder. Venez pas pleurer parce que vous avez pas fini !

Sur ces paroles, le capitaine de la Varia tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il récupérera les rapports des dernières missions en date, pour les apporter à l'autre alcoolique, sans se douter qu'il trouverait le bureau… vide.

OoOoOoOoOo

Dans un village adossé à une colline, à 25 km d'un manoir mafieux, un homme imposant par sa stature avançait d'un pas rapide en direction d'un club privé. Il fit claquer d'un air rageur la porte du club et entra dans le bar sous l'œil courroucé de quelques clients. Ces derniers, prêts à sortir leurs armes pour refroidir l'ardeur du nouveau venu, furent vite calmés en reconnaissant l'assassin d'élite de la plus grande famille de la région – non de toute l'Italie.

Le patron du club, avala péniblement sa salive, songeant déjà aux ennuis qui allaient survenir. Néanmoins, ne pouvant refuser un client aussi important, il avança à sa rencontre, un sourire commercial au visage.

- Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous ! Dit-il en tendant la main vers l'homme.

Celui-ci, grand brun d'1,88m, des cicatrices au visage, lança un regard meurtrier à celui qui voulait serrer sa main.

- Hum… Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre salon privé ? Demanda-t-il, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa nuque.

- Fais donc, déchet ! Fut sa seule réponse.

- P… Par ici, monsieur. Dit-il, en tendant le bras vers le couloir menant aux petits salons privés du club, que seuls les hommes immensément riches pouvaient se payer. Sou… Souhaitez-vous autre chose pour accompagner votre bourbon, monsieur ?

- Que le meilleur ! Et que personne n'entre si ce n'est pour amener des bouteilles, déchet !

- Très bien, monsieur. Je vous en prie, entrez, fit-il en tenant la porte. Passez un excellent après-midi, monsieur.

Xanxus, une main à son holster, allait dégainer pour faire taire ce déchet trop insistant avec ces « monsieur » à toutes les phrases, mais l'homme était déjà parti. Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une hôtesse aux longs cheveux blonds apporte une bonne réserve de bourbon. Il la regarda s'affairer, son regard s'attardant sur sa poitrine et sur sa chevelure. _« Tch… trop de poitrine, cheveux trop dorés »_. Il se servit un premier verre et put enfin se détendre, loin de toute agitation de ce manoir, décidemment toujours trop bruyant, et surtout, sans avoir l'autre déchet de requin dans les pattes. Bien qu'il aurait bien aimé l'avoir ailleurs que dans les pattes…

OoOoOoOoOo

Il était 15h45. A l'entrée du bureau du Boss de la Varia, se tenait Squalo, figé, le visage blême. La pièce était vide, le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte, faisant s'envoler les précieux documents classés.

- VOOOOIIIII ! NOM DE DIEU, ENFOIRÉ DE BOSS, REVIENS ICI CONNARD! Hurla-t-il, faisant vibrer les tympans des gardiens et des domestiques présents dans le manoir.

Après s'être remis du vacarme causé par leur capitaine, les trois gardiens présents dans la salle à manger se précipitèrent à l'étage. Lussuria et Belphégor entrèrent en premier dans le bureau, suivis de près par Lévi qui boitait toujours de son accident avec le lustre. L'épéiste se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, des documents jonchant le sol à ses pieds et avec un calendrier à la date du jour entre les mains.

- Squ-chan ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Boss-chan ? Demanda le boxeur, en remettant ses lunettes droites.

- Il… Il… Ce connard, il s'est échappé, Vooiii ! Cet enfoiré de boss a vu le calendrier et s'est barré par la fenêtre !

- Ma... ma, Squalo, calme-toi un peu. Où Boss-chan a-t-il bien pu aller ?

- Ushishishi… Le boss a peut-être voulu fêter son anniversaire à sa façon ! Suggéra le prince.

- Bossu… Bossu… Sanglota le gardien de la foudre. Mon bourbon… J'étais persuadé qu'il serait content de sa nouvelle réserve des meilleurs bourbons du monde…

- Vooiiii, la ferme bande d'imbéciles ! Beugla l'épéiste. Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il, en frappant son poing dans sa main droite. Mais oui !

Squalo se retourna pour faire face aux gardiens de la tempête et de la foudre. Pour une fois que ces deux idiots disaient quelque chose d'utile… Aussi, l'argenté prit son transmetteur et beugla dedans.

- Voii, Massimo ! Il manque pas un véhicule dans le garage ?

- Squ ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais où Boss-chan est parti ?

- Chh… Quoi ? La Corvette n'est pas là ? Mais non, elle n'a pas été volée crétin ! Mais non, pas besoin du traçage GPS, je sais très bien où elle peut être… Acheva-t-il, en retirant son oreillette. Vooiii, tous des imbéciles ces techniciens…

- Squalo, si tu sais où est Boss-chan, va le chercher pendant que nous finissons les préparatifs ici.

- Vooiiii, mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'aller chercher ce connard alcoolique ?

- Ushishishi… Si quelqu'un est bien capable de ramener le Boss, c'est bien sa chienne…

- Vooiii, qu'est-ce t'as dit petit connard de prince ? Rugit-il, en le menaçant sous la gorge de son épée.

Le gardien de la tempête esquiva la lame d'un geste très fluide, et en profita pour disposer ses couteaux en l'air. L'argenté attaqua encore le sale gamin blond, irrité par son rire si désagréable. Lussuria s'interposa enfin entre les deux, puis retint Squalo par les bras tandis que Lévi faisait de même avec Belphegor.

- Ma ma… Restez tranquille tous les deux ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour vous étriper. Bel, va préparer la table et mets la belle argenterie pour l'occasion. Squalo, retrouve Xanxus et ramène-le nous… du mieux que tu pourras.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'y vais… Voi, vous me le payerez chèrement ça !

Lussuria le lâcha enfin, et Squalo quitta sur le champ le bureau, en faisant claquer la porte. Oui, il savait où était ce connard. Il l'avait déjà trouvé quelques fois là-bas, lorsqu'il s'était échappé du manoir parce que cet enfoiré avait la flemme de remplir ses rapports. Maintenant, restait à savoir dans quel état le pauvre capitaine de la Varia allait retrouver son boss et aussi comment il allait faire pour le persuader de rentrer…

OoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil commençait déjà à tomber sur les montagnes de Sicile. Avachi dans un fauteuil de cuir, les pieds en éventails, Xanxus se prélassait au calme, le regard fixe sur le soleil couchant. Il n'attendait qu'une chose et c'était que la journée s'achève. Il était hors de question qu'il reste avec cette bande de déchets qui avaient surement organisé une « fête » pour son putain d'anniversaire. Non, il était bien mieux ici, loin de tout, au calme. C'était trop calme d'ailleurs… Même ici, à une vingtaine de bornes du manoir, il croyait entendre gueuler son braillard de second. Il vida son verre d'un trait, qu'il jeta en arrière. Puis, il appuya sur un bouton, signifiant qu'une hôtesse devait venir le ravitailler en bourbon. A peine eut-il le temps d'appuyer, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le brun regarda en direction de l'entrée pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. _« Déjà ? Elle est rapide c'te gonzesse… »_ Pensa-t-il. La personne à l'entrée avança de quelques pas, vers la lumière tamisée du petit salon privé. Elle était vêtue de cuir et portait une épée à sa main gauche.

- Et mon bourbon, déchet ? _« Tiens, on dirait que les cheveux de c'te blondasse ont blanchi… » _Ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- VOOIIII, connard ! J't'en foutrais moi du bourbon, enfoiré ! « Murmura » la « douce » voix du squale.

- Tchh… Qu'est-ce tu fous là déchet ? Questionna-t-il en faisant la moue.

- A ton avis connard ? J'suis venu ramener ta carcasse au manoir !

- Tu rêves, déchet. Pas question de mettre les pieds dans ce foutoir de déchets festifs ! Soit tu te barres, soit tu m'apportes à boire !

- Vooii, te fous pas de moi !

Squalo fit quelques pas supplémentaires dans la pièce et son pied buta contre une bouteille de bourbon, vide. Réalisant le nombre de « cadavres » au sol, il se doutait que son boss ne devait plus être très sobre. Rentrer au domaine serait peut-être pas si ardu que ça si Xanxus était ivre mort. Après tout, l'autre pédale ne lui avait dit dans quel état il devait le ramener… C'est ce moment-là que choisit une plantureuse serveuse blonde, pour amener quelques réserves d'alcool. La femme, surprise de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle privée, fit comme si de rien était et apporta les précieuses bouteilles auprès de son client. Xanxus, dans son fauteuil, regarda avec appétit la blonde poser son chargement. Cette dernière, n'ayant pas raté le regard du brun, en profita pour faire une œillade au grand brun. Squalo, témoin de cette scène, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Comprenant que le regard gourmand de son boss n'était pas adressé à la serveuse mais bel et bien au bourbon qui arrivait à lui.

- Vooiiii, dégage femme ! Que plus personne n'entre dans cette pièce, compris ? Beugla l'épéiste.

- Ou… Oui monsieur, bégaya la blonde, outrée de se faire éconduire ainsi.

- Voii, connard. Fais donc un peu de place, dit-il en se retournant vers l'homme avachi. Dégage donc tes pieds de la table que je pose les bouteilles.

Xanxus, surpris par le soudain revirement de son second, haussa un sourcil et ôta ses pieds de la table basse. L'argenté en profitant pour aligner quelques bouteilles à portée de mains de son boss. Squalo retirait son manteau et allait s'asseoir dans le deuxième fauteuil lorsqu'une main se referma sur son bras valide.

- Puisque t'es là déchet, profites-en pour me servir !

- Voooiii, j'suis pas ta bonniche ! S'énerva-t-il.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es déchet ! Affirma le brun, en portant une main vers son holster.

- Vooi, c'est bon, c'est bon… Je m'en occupe, c'est ton anniversaire après tout, marmonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Le capitaine de la Varia s'assit donc sur la table et remplit un verre du précieux liquide ambré à l'attention de son boss. Xanxus le prit et afficha un sourire carnassier sur son visage, satisfait de voir son second à la fierté dure comme du roc, contraint à le servir. Il prenait plaisir à faire effectuer à son second, toute sorte de tâches : des chiantes, des délicates, des risquées et aussi des honteuses. L'argenté gueulait toujours mais, au final il faisait toujours ce que lui disait Xanxus. Résultat, Squalo accomplissait tout et était d'une efficacité déconcertante. Aussi pour l'emmerder encore plus son déchet de second, le brun allongea ses jambes sur celles de son acolyte.

- Vooii, qu'est-ce tu crois faire, boss dégénéré ? Brailla l'acolyte en question.

- La ferme déchet, j'ai nulle part pour les poser à cause de ton petit cul posé sur la table. Ferme-la donc et ouvre-moi une autre bouteille.

Il entendit son repose jambe bougonner quelque chose comme _« petit cul… petit cul… Je t'en foutrais moi des petits culs… »_. Ce qui fit sourire le tireur. Après avoir ouvert une nouveau cru de bourbon, l'épéiste remplit deux verres, un à ras bord, l'autre à moitié. Il reposa la bouteille sur la table, prit les deux verres en main et donna le verre plein à Xanxus. L'argenté allait porter son verre à la bouche lorsque le brun frappa la main du squale qui contenait l'autre verre.

- Qui t'a autorisé à te servir de MON bourbon, déchet !

Sous la virulence de son boss, Squalo ne sut que répondre à part un _« Vooi »_. Il avait juste voulu s'en servir un car il avait pressenti que la soirée serait longue avant que le brun s'assoupisse.

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à boire… dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Il agrippa les cheveux de son second d'une main et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Le squale n'eut pas le temps de beugler que les lèvres de son boss se refermèrent sur les siennes. Il sentit alors, le liquide s'écouler dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Une goutte perla de sa commissure des lèvres et glissa sur son menton. Le brun, pour ne pas gaspiller la moindre goutte, la lécha, remontant du menton aux fines lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Voooii, mais t'es cinglé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel ? Hurla-t-il en tentant de s'écarter mais la poigne du boss le maintenait fermement.

- Tch… Tu peux pas la fermer de temps en temps déchet. Ça se voit pas ? Je te montre ma générosité en t'offrant de mon bourbon. Ajouta-t-il d'un sourire carnassier. Et… je dois reconnaitre que ce que j'ai gouté… m'a plu.

Sur ces paroles, Xanxus le força à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il prit de son autre main, le menton du squale pour approcher son visage avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. La bouche de l'épéiste était close, mais le brun parvint de sa langue à desserrer les lèvres et à introduire cette dernière dans la bouche de son second. Il s'empara de sa jumelle et commença à l'aspirer férocement. Le squale se laissait doucement envahir par l'ardeur de son boss. Les baisers du brun, parfumés au bourbon, le rendaient ivre. Surpris par la douceur de leur baiser, Xanxus passa une main sous sa chemise, parcourant ainsi sa peau d'albâtre. L'argenté étouffa un gémissement, sentant le toucher ardant remonter le long de son torse jusqu'à rencontrer un bouton de chair tendu. Sa chemise fut arrachée d'un geste brusque, le faisant sursauter.

- Hnn… Vooi, arrête ça…

Faisant fi du commentaire de l'épéiste, il pinça entre ses doigts le téton durci. Arrachant ainsi un cri au propriétaire dudit téton. Enivré par l'alcool et le bruit que produisait Squalo, le brun se pencha vers son torse. A l'instant où sa bouche toucha la peau du squale, celui-ci émit un sifflement et se cambra. Le boss de la Varia aspira doucement pour commencer avant de ne mettre plus d'ardeur, se servant de sa langue pour laper le bourgeon rosé de son fidèle second. La chaleur que procuraient les gestes du brun, fit rugir l'argenté. Cette chaleur le brulait jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son corps, pulsant vigoureusement, déferlant en lui comme une vague.

- Hnn… Ahh ! Xan… xus… Tu… Vooi ! Dit-il en haletant.

L'argenté, pas habitué à pareil traitement, tenta de s'écarter, le tireur plaça une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa large main s'enfouit dans la longue chevelure soyeuse de son acolyte. Squalo leva les yeux vers lui, soudain inquiet. Les yeux de Xanxus scintillèrent d'une lueur déterminée. Le capitaine de la Varia sut alors que son boss ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin.

- Vooii, merde Xanxus, ne me dis pas que tu… Hnn ! Tenta-t-il.

- La ferme, déchet ! Laisse-moi savourer mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Le coupa-t-il en faisant glisser sa main jusque dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Et puis, il me semble que toi aussi tu éprouves du plaisir, si je me fie aux sons que tu produis. Sons, soit dit en passant, bien plus agréables que tes habituels beuglements…

Squalo allait protester lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur déferla au niveau de sa taille. Le brun avait en effet défait son pantalon et baissé son boxer, puis il avait saisi sa verge tendue.

- Voo… Noon, me touche pas… Hnn… là ! Hoqueta-t-il.

Mon dieu, oui, il éprouvait bel et bien du plaisir sous les attentions de son boss. Et, il en voulait plus, malgré ses contestations. Haletant à présent, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Il baissa la tête, reniflant l'odeur mâle du brun puis, d'une main il s'accrocha à la nuque de ce dernier. Xanxus fut surpris par le geste de son déchet de second. Il observait son visage, ses yeux étant mi-clos, ses lèvres pincées et ses joues ayant une jolie teinte rosée. Voir ainsi l'argenté ne fit qu'accroitre sa faim, insatiable, se manifestant par une gêne au niveau de son boxer. Rapidement, Xanxus libéra sa protubérance de sa prison de tissu et s'affaira de nouveau à celle du squale. Il entama un rapide va-et-vient, provoquant des grognements et des gémissements, tandis qu'il arquait un peu plus le dos, l'invitant inconsciemment à poursuivre sa tâche. Il s'approcha alors des clavicules saillantes de celui-ci et commença à en lécher une. La langue chaude et humide du brun lapait avec insistance la peau blanche de l'épéiste. Mais ce fut le léger raclement de ses dents qui fit durcir encore plus son sexe déjà gorgé. Soudain, le boss mordit la chair tendre offerte, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang.

- Vooi, bordel ! Mais ça va pas ? Cria-t-il en attrapant fermement les cheveux de Xanxus, qui releva enfin la tête.

- Ta gueule, déchet ! Je suis assoiffé… Prononça-t-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

A ces mots, il pressa un peu plus la verge de l'argenté, lui arrachant un _« vooi »_. Xanxus sourit alors d'un sourire vicieux et, inséra une phalange dans l'intimité de son second.

- Tch… T'es serré, déchet ! Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ahh, évidemment connard ! J'suis pas une putain de gonzesse. Hnn… Se crispa-t-il.

Il venait d'enfoncer une deuxième phalange, puis la dernière. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt et procéda à un mouvement de ciseau afin de faciliter le passage. Le corps tout entier de l'épéiste s'était raidi sous l'assaut d'une soudaine vague de sensations. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de telles sensations et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les supporter. Un gémissement suppliant s'échappa de ses lèvres, c'était une torture, une douleur exquise. Le brun sentait le membre frémir dans sa main et un liquide tiède et opaque se mit à couler de son extrémité. Xanxus jugea que son partenaire était prêt, et lui aussi. Il attrapa le squale par les hanches, le forçant à se retourner.

- Voi, qu'est-ce que tu fous bord… Ne put-il finir.

Il avait aperçu le sexe tendu et gonflé du tireur, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Aussi n'eut-il pas le temps de protester que le brun abaissa brusquement le corps de son partenaire sur sa verge dressée et palpitante. Squalo poussa un cri sous la rude intrusion de son boss, basculant en avant pour se retenir contre la table basse. Xanxus grogna de contentement, en sentant son sexe pénétrer profondément l'intérieur de son second. Il donna un violent coup de reins. Puis un autre, et encore un autre… Il s'empara de nouveau du pénis frémissant de son déchet de requin et y fit courir ses doigts sur toute son extrémité. Le squale se raidissait à chaque coup de butoirs et de va-et-vient, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous l'effet du plaisir qui prenait possession de son corps. Sous les assauts vigoureux du brun, il rugit d'extase, son excitation atteignant des sommets insupportables. Sur une ultime poussée du tireur, Squalo finit par jouir par vagues successives dans sa main. L'intimité chaude et humide de l'argenté s'était resserrée comme un étau autour du brun, lui arrachant un râle avant de se répandre à son tour. Tous deux avaient le souffle court, Xanxus porta alors sa main maculée de sperme à sa bouche et lécha le bout de ses doigts.

- Vooi, si t'as fini connard, tu pourrais te retirer ?

- Qui a dit qu'on en avait fini, déchet ?

Sur ces paroles, le boss de la Varia retourna son second et ils continuèrent sur un deuxième round…

L'argenté se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il s'était évanoui sous les violents assauts de son boss. Il était étendu sur le corps endormi du brun. Il faisait nuit dehors, il devait être tard maintenant. Les abrutis de gardiens devaient surement les attendre au manoir pour leur soi-disant fête. Squalo soupira, il allait certainement devoir subir les remontrances de l'autre tapette de boxeur. Il se releva délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme endormi. Il eut du mal à tenir debout. Ses jambes tremblaient et le bas de son dos était douloureux. Il sentit alors un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Il baissa la tête pour constater que c'était la semence du brun qui s'écoulait ainsi. Il faillit crier mais se retint de justesse, ne voulant pas réveiller l'autre connard ivre. Il n'avait malheureusement rien pour s'essuyer si ce n'est la chemise déchirée qui trainait par terre. Il se rhabilla avec hâte, enfilant son boxer et son pantalon, puis pour le haut il avisa sa veste d'uniforme. Il prit alors son téléphone portable et appela le chauffeur avec qui il était venu, lui intimant de venir récupérer la viande saoule euh… leur boss. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Le visage du brun avait une expression sereine, satisfaite. Son torse à découvert, luisait de sa sueur, c'était une vue des plus érotiques selon le squale. Il rougit à cette pensée. Oui, il devait le reconnaitre, il avait éprouvé énormément de plaisir à être pris ainsi par son boss. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver un jour. Il rhabilla rapidement le brun avant que son homme de main n'arrive. Celui-ci arriva enfin et ils purent transporter l'endormi dans la voiture, pour pouvoir rentrer ensuite au domaine.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Xanxus se réveilla aux alentours de 14h. Il se releva quelque peu avant de sentir la base de son crane le marteler. Il avait peut-être un peu forcé sur le bourbon hier. Mais le principal était que cette foutue journée soit finie et que ces déchets inutiles lui foutent la paix avec leur fête à la con. Mais au fait, comment avait-il pu finir dans sa chambre alors qu'il était parti s'isoler au Club ?

- Tchh… Peu importe ! Conclua-t-il, sentant que sa migraine s'intensifiait sous son questionnement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'autre déchet de tapette et autres larbins, qui entrèrent dans la chambre sans y avoir été invités. Lussuria se lamentait comme une folle de sa fête d'anniversaire ratée tandis que Lévi pleurait à chaudes larmes de ne pas avoir pu offrir ses bouteilles de bourbons le jour de l'anniversaire de son boss bien aimé. Mammon affirmait que c'était du gaspillage d'avoir dépensé autant d'argent pour rien, Prince the Ripper ne faisait que ricaner. Et Squalo restait à l'écart, ses mains tenant ses reins douloureux. Il avait le visage un peu rougi d'embarras et évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard du brun.

- Si c'est pour me faire chier, vous feriez mieux de dégager vite fait, bande de déchets dégénérés ! S'énerva-t-il, en glissant une main sous son oreiller, à la recherche de ses précieux X-guns.

La Varia n'attendit pas que leur boss puisse récupérer ses armes fétiches pour lui mettre dans ses mains leurs cadeaux. Il reçut donc un carton des meilleurs bourbons du monde de la part du gardien de la foudre un holster flambant neuf de la part des gardiens de la tempête et de la brume – qui grommelait quelque chose comme « cadeau bien trop cher… » Le gardien du soleil quant à lui, s'approcha du brun en se dandinant avec ce qui ressemblait à un manteau ?

- Boss-chan… J'ai confectionné moi-même cette veste pour remplacer celle miteuse que tu as ! Je l'ai fait spécialement pour s'accorder à tes goûts ! Gloussa-t-il en exhibant fièrement une longue veste en cuir, ornée de queues de raton laveur au col ainsi qu'aux manches. J'ai moi-même collecté ces queues lors de ma dernière mission au Canada, ajouta-t-il.

Une veine sauta à la tempe de Xanxus. Ses mains se mirent à briller d'une dangereuse lueur.

- Hors de ma vue bande de déchets ! Hurla-t-il, en balançant une flamme de la colère en direction du boxeur.

Celui-ci l'évita de justesse et lâchant sur le lit son précieux cadeau, il prit la poudre d'escampette, accompagné des 3 autres gardiens. Il les entendait chanter dans le couloir un « joyeux anniversaire ».

- Tchh… foutus déchets ! T'es encore là toi ? Gueula-t-il en voyant que son second était resté adossé contre le mur.

- Voi, c'est bon… je me tire… Opina-t-il, se dirigeant vers la sortie, en boitant un peu.

Xanxus éleva un sourcil, surpris par la démarche hasardeuse de son bruyant second, qui pour une fois avait été silencieux.

- Eh, déchet. C'est toi qui m'as ramené au manoir? Lui demanda-t-il, lorsque le squale atteignit la porte.

- Hmm ? Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

- Tchh… pour rien. Dis, t'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, déchet ?

A cette demande, le gardien de la pluie se figea sur le palier. Il se mit alors à blêmir et à suer à grosses gouttes. Il n'osait pas faire face à son boss. _« Merde, ce connard se souvient de ce qui s'est passé hier »_ pensa-t-il. Il décida de rester prudent.

- Vooi, non pas que je sache…

- Ah oui ? Tous les autres déchets m'ont offert un cadeau pour mon anniversaire sauf toi. Tu n'as donc rien prévu de m'offrir, déchet ?

L'argenté expira discrètement. Apparemment, le brun ne se souvenait de rien. Il était à la fois soulagé et déçu. D'une certaine manière, Squalo se sentait vexé par la perte de mémoire du tireur.

- Vooi, mon cadeau connard, tu l'as déjà reçu hier ! Finit-il par dire, en claquant violemment la porte de la chambre du boss de la Varia.

*FIN*

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Et voilà, c'est fini... Comment ça déjà? Vous en voulez encore? XD J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai quelques idées que j'ai bien l'intention d'exploiter. Alors à très prochainement pour une prochaine histoire! D'ici là... review?


End file.
